video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Inspector Gadget - Volume 2
|catalogue number = VC1082 |rating = |running time = 44 minutes}}Inspector Gadget - Volume 2 is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. It features two episodes from the Inspector Gadget cartoon series in 1983. Description Join Inspector Gadget - the most incompetent sleuth the world has ever seen - for two exciting adventures that are guaranteed to raise a smile.' Episodes *Gadget at the Circus *The Amazon Credits © Select Video © DIC-FIELD-FR 3 1983 Copyright © 1987 Packaging Design Video Collection International Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Industrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, London N11 1JL. Trivia *The opening titles are played at the start of at the start of both episodes on the video and the ending titles with the original "silent" DiC green vortex ident and the LBS ident from 1976-1984 are played at the end of both episodes on this VHS. Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Inspector Gadget intro * Start of Gadget at the Circus (1983) Closing (with no trailer) * End Of The Amazon (1983) * Inspector Gadget closing credits * DiC Green Vortex logo (silent) (1980-1988) * LBS logo (1976-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Inspector Gadget intro * Start of Gadget at the Circus (1983) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End Of The Amazon (1983) * Inspector Gadget closing credits * DiC Green Vortex logo (silent) (1980-1988) * LBS logo (1976-1986) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says '"Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery Inspector Gadget - Volume 2 (UK VHS 1987) Spine.png|Spine Inspector-Gadget-Volume-2-Vhs-Video-_57.jpg|Back cover Inspector-Gadget-Volume-2-Vhs-Video.jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Inspector Gadget Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:DiC Entertainment Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:VHS Videos with No trailers